


Stuck inside these walls

by Cinnamaldeide



Series: DogDaysAreOver [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AccidentalSex24, Frotting, M/M, Morning Wood, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide
Summary: With an experimental rub against the soft linens, Will decides which option would be preferable.Written for Fhimechan’s and my #AccidentalSex event





	Stuck inside these walls

**Author's Note:**

> “I need you to hold all of the sadness I can not, living inside of me” -Sia, [I’m in here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNQARJOcs7w)

Warm, idle light filters through the open window, revealing the casual moves of dust particles in the room, above their head; Hannibal would cringe at the sight, were he awake.

He’s not, contrary to Will. His limbs receive the sun rays despite his unconsciousness, while Will traces a tentative path with his hand along his hip, to sample his pleasantly heated skin.

There is no nightmare lingering in his mind, only the sleepy, unhurried calmness typical of his dawning in Wolf Trap; the only difference lies in the ease, leisure quality of his morning wood, which rests trapped between his legs and the bedspread, waiting either to dissolve over time or receive some attention.

With an experimental rub against the soft linens, Will decides which option would be preferable.

When his fingers languidly reaches the inside of his already humid boxers, mirroring shifts behind his back unsettle the coils of the mattress. “Are you in need of help?”

Figures Hannibal would wake up in the less opportune moment; Will wonders if he intentionally interrupted him before his unsure hand would wrap around his dick, or if it’s a natural talent.

“Because I might be, myself,” Hannibal says, as were his request the most natural of the possible outcomes; which, arguably, might be. In his sluggish mental state, Will can’t tell how far from their reality the perspective actually is.

Turning his head towards him, Will tries to convey his uncertain reluctance; never has he ever experienced intimate, playful touching with a man, but who better than Hannibal, at this point. “Are you asking for a leg to rub against?”

Following a stray strand of hair falling from his eyebrow, Will admires his lazy smile spreading to his sun-kissed cheeks, “I’m asking for yours.”

The waistband of his boxers isn’t all that elastic anymore, anyway.

Before he knows, neither Hannibal’s silken pants nor uncooperative sheets separate their slightly damp erections, as Will closes his eyes to prevent the blinding light from burning his irises first thing in the morning. His disclosed lips carelessly inhale the dust in the air, as he concentrates on the rough, content sounds reaching his ear. Their relaxed, combined moans.

His hand wanders towards Hannibal’s hard-on, offering more surface to enjoy their reciprocal stimulation, rubbing the warm meat, the slippery foreskin, the sensitive glandes, against his eager palm, as Hannibal brings his wandering hand to Will’s tense neck, moving their noses closer.

As his feet curl, tangling wrinkled cloth between his toes, Will forces his eyes open, as he says, “Don’t you even think about-” He might have underestimated his difficulties in regularly breathing, “-about zoomorphizing my sexual behaviour.”

As Hannibal strokes Will’s cheek with his right hands and the slit at the tip of his cock with the left one, he answers, “I wouldn’t dare;” his tone suggests he already is.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this work will make up for my last update, which I’m sorry was not exactly high quality; I figured it would be better than nothing, and I wanted to keep the monthly updates regular.  
> I decided to combine this update with the initiative I’m trying to achieve, with [Fhimechan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan)’s help, which can be found [here](https://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/post/165040496684/accidental-sex-hannigraham-version-there-has); my prompt was “We platonically slept together last night because of circumstances and we both woke up horny” sex, but there are still so many to choose... and I earnestly encourage whoever would want to participate!


End file.
